Memorabilia
by Dawnie'B
Summary: [Nalu week, Day 1, Gift] Three years, three years have passed since Lucy disappeared. Three years ago Lucy's birthday was approaching and Natsu had something special made—something he thought Lucy would like. Lucy never received it and Natsu has been unable to accept that she's gone.


Happy Nalu week 2014! Here's a one shot inspired by the ending, because I thought it was a fun topic to be go over and the ending does intrigue me.

Prompt: Gift, day 1. (I apologize for the tardiness).

Written as I listened to the full ending on loop :')

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, all are property of Hiro Mashima and I'm just a fan ^^

* * *

"I have to save him!" Lucy proclaimed; her breathing heavy as she forced herself to dash up the stairs, evidently limping as blood trickled down her arms from the numerous cuts she received.

"Lucy!" Levy's eyes enlarged with worry, her body tilting before collapsing onto the ground in defeat. Tears fell as she dug her balled fists deep into the ground, promptly lifting her head as she looked forward.

* * *

"Natsu! We're going to be late," Happy yelled as he flew in the room. "Nats—"

The dragon slayer looked up and gave a small nod. He was dangling a silver necklace with Fairy Tail's guild mark. Delicately, he placed it around his neck, his grip loosely surrounding the guild mark as he stroked it with his thumb.

Three years, three years have passed since Lucy disappeared. Three years ago Lucy's birthday was approaching and Natsu had something special made—something he thought Lucy would like.

Lucy never received it.

Natsu adjusted his collar and smoothed out his attire. Taking one last look at the necklace, he stuffed it inside his shirt and quietly walked out with Happy flying behind him.

Natsu and Happy still stayed in Lucy's house. The rent, something Lucy constantly worried about in the past, was paid with no problem each month. Everyone at the guild questioned why Natsu kept paying for the rent. Lucy wasn't going to come back; it was best that the house be sold to someone else. However, Natsu insisted he wanted to keep it in memory. It was an excuse everyone understood, though some doubted Natsu was being totally truthful.

"Natsu!" Wendy waved, her face beaming.

Natsu grinned and waved back.

"Carla!" Happy immediately rushed over to the female exceed. Carla gave a small smile, her face slightly flustered though she attempted to hide it.

"I'm so happy for Erza and Jellal," Wendy expressed, her smile radiating as she began imagining the wedding.

"Me too," Natsu said in agreement as they walked.

The fallen leaves danced in the breeze, each leaf exhibiting a different shape and color. Wendy caught a leaf as it fell and twirled it around by the stem.

"All the leaves are so pretty," Wendy commented as her eyes absorbed the scenery.

"I suppose," Natsu said as he caught a red and yellow leaf. He handed it to Wendy before he also began looking around, still quiet.

"Natsu," Wendy began, her voice containing traces of shakiness. "Are you really going on a mission right after the wedding?"

Natsu stopped walking and swiveled his head to the side, giving Wendy a small nod. "I have to; Lucy's rent is coming up."

"Natsu…" Wendy's voice trailed off as the words were unable to come to mind. "Are there any missions after this weekend? After the wedding is so….soon."

"I haven't seen any available ones I could take," Natsu explained. "Plus, I still get to attend their wedding and pay off the rent." Natsu grinned wider, giving Wendy a thumb's up.

"Natsu, I went on a mission recently I can help also. I'm sure everyone will be willing to help a lot more also! We don't want you to be the only one paying," Wendy said. She bit her lip. "You should enjoy the fun also! All weekend…"

Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, save the money I'll take care of it myself."

The sky dragon slayer's eyebrows fell, her face softening. "Natsu…"

* * *

Jellal held Erza's hand and led her to the middle of the ballroom. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Is Natsu alright?" Jellal whispered.

"He's off to a mission, the rent on Lucy's house is due soon," Erza explained, her voice muffled though still audible.

"Erza," Jellal said, gently brushing a finger through a strand of her hair. "I don't think he's paying it in memory of her."

Erza's gaze narrowed. "I have my suspicions as well."

Jellal pulled her closer. "I think he still has hope she's alive."

"It's impossible," Erza said quietly. "We all saw her disappear when she committed the spell. That's why she pushed Yukino out of the way once the spell began to absorb their souls."

Jellal sighed. "It's Natsu. Either he is too heartbroken to admit it or he is too stubborn to believe it until he sees her body."

Erza's eyes began to water as she thought back to the final battle. "He won't be able to…her body was most likely…"

"…Destroyed," Jellal finished for her.

"I'm beginning to worry about him. He hasn't been the same since that day," Erza admitted.

Jellal caressed her back and tilted his head up, kissing her forehead. "When he gets back it's best to talk to him. He needs closure."

Erza nodded. "You're right."

"Until then, let's relax for now. It is our wedding after all," Jellal said with a small grin as he laid his hand under her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Natsu laid across the seat, gagging as he tried to contain his motion sickness.

"Some things don't change," Carla commented as she shook her head.

"Good thing we decided to come along," Wendy said enthusiastically. She held the paper from the job board. The assignment was nothing they couldn't handle; surely, Natsu could've completed it by himself just fine.

"Why did you both decide to come along? I mean, I don't mind at all, more time with Carla!" Happy gushed as he flew closer to the white cat. "I'm just really curious!"

"I didn't want Natsu to be the only one missing out," Wendy answered with a smile.

Her mouth fell open as she looked over her shoulder. She pressed her hands against the window as she gazed at the horizon. The leaves were falling, the warm colors blending in with the sunset.

"We should be there by tomorrow morning," Wendy informed.

Natsu's head fell back more as he groaned, taken out by the motion sickness.

"Someone get him a bag," Carla advised as Wendy and Happy smiled nervously.

* * *

Natsu sighed with relief as the dragon slayers and exceeds stepped off the train.

"Are you feeling better, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Much better!" Natsu yelled as he stretched his arms.

"I wouldn't have minded walking if it wasn't so far away," Wendy said as she scanned the train station. Numerous flowers and plants filled the area; the whole station felt more like a garden. Above their heads was a glass window that showcased the blue sky. Wendy and Natsu sniffed the air, exchanging looks as both sensed a different scent.

"Very clean, I can smell sea water," Wendy commented, looking down a s she noticed the ground was made of sand colored marble.

Carla held out the map. "We are at the south most part of Fiore, right at the boarder to the next country actually."

"No wonder it smells so different here," Natsu said as he also looked around.

"It seems so peaceful here," Wendy said, observing the way the people moved—unrushed. Everyone was smiling, everyone seemed polite—it was a perfect environment.

"What kind of mission is this again?" Carla asked. "This entire place seems safe and happy, what sort of problem can it have?"

Natsu smoothed out the piece of crumpled paper. "Nothing bad, we just have to make sure a package gets safely delivered."

"What an easy job!" Happy said as he perched on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well, considering how much they are paying, it has to be important," Carla reasoned.

-x-

"I thought it was supposed to be an important package," Happy said, turning away and snickering into his paws.

"These people are too rich for their own good." Carla huffed. The package ending up being a mere action figure; the mission had no disruptions whatsoever.

"Their lost!" Natsu shouted with glee as he pumped his fist into the air. "Lucy's rent is all paid for this month!"

Carla, Wendy, and Happy exchanged looks.

"Natsu…" Wendy began meekly, clicking her shoes together as her head turned from side to side in another attempt to find the right words.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"Do you think," Wendy began, her voice growing softer, "Lucy is alive?"

Natsu's throat grew dry. He raised both eyebrows simultaneously, surprised at the question as it never once came up before. "Who knows?" He then shrugged, twisting 180 degrees away as his shoulders fell.

"Natsu, I don't think Lucy would like you wasting your money to pay her rent," Carla said.

"Who knows whether she's alive or dead? Until then, there's no proof she's gone," Natsu elaborated, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Natsu…"

Natsu placed his hand on his shirt and caressed the necklace through the fabric. He was supposed to give it to her; unfortunately, its function changed from a gift to a remembrance item.

-x-

"_It's the only way to get rid of Zeref's immortality!" Lucy shouted as she and Yukino joined hands._

_The white haired mage nodded as they began to chant the spell. _

"_Yukino!" Sting yelled, breathing heavily as he fell to his knees._

"_Lucy!" Natsu yelled, his face scrunching due to the pain._

_A blinding light bloomed from the ground, creating a beam that slithered onto Zeref. Though the spell's color was overwhelming for the eyes, the dragon slayers' sense of hearing was still intact._

"_Lucy!" Yukino shouted desperately, her voice cracking as the sound of something hitting the ground reached their ears._

_The bright light disappeared; Zeref fell back, evidently weakened as a result. The spell was successful._

_Yukino was on her hands and feet, tears hitting the ground as she suddenly collapsed._

_Sting limped over and picked her up. "Yukino…your injuries," he said as Yukino continued crying._

_The light dragon slayer sharply turned his head back, a sound escaping from his throat as his eyes widened. Lucy was nowhere to be found; only her keys were left behind._

_Natsu began trembling; he turned in a circle as he tried to find her. "Lucy?! Lucy?! Lucy?!" he shouted. "Lucy?!" His voice cracked as he fought back tears, he wasn't going to cry—he was too strong for that, especially in front of Zeref of all people._

"_She pushed me out of the way in the last few seconds," Yukino explained._

_-x-_

"The spell has that effect, it took away her life in exchange for the request," Carla explained. "You won't be able to find proof, I'm sorry, Natsu."

"She can't be dead," Natsu responded, his voice low. "Lucy and I are…connected somehow, she can't be gone, I know she's somewhere."

"Natsu," Wendy began. "We love and miss Lucy too." The sky dragon slayer's eyes filled with tears as flashbacks of the day she heard the news played in her mind. "She's gone, and Carla has a point…she would want us to be happy for her."

"Wendy…she isn't gone," Natsu said, his voice filled with slight shakiness.

"Natsu…it's been three years," Happy began, his voice filled with sorrow. "Carla and Wendy have a point…"

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy isn't dead," he argued, his voice gruff. He took one step and began walking away. "I'm going to take a short walk, I'll be back later," he said, waving his hand behind.

Wendy took a step forward, prepared to follow until Carla stepped in front, holding her back. Wendy sighed; frowning as she reluctantly turned the other direction. She hoped the walk would help Natsu think about his feelings.

* * *

Natsu reached into his shirt and set the necklace over his shirt, hidden by only his scarf. He knew they had a point, but he was unable to accept it. He recalled when Levy researched the spell Lucy had Yukino use in a unison raid. He read the page a million times and still was unable to come to terms with what the writing said.

He exhaled. The air certainly was different, but the feel was soothing for a change. The air in Magnolia reminded him of Lucy and how he failed to protect her. She was the only one who fell victim, and it was because of her that Zeref was able to be defeated. He stuffed a hand in his pocket and walked forward. The breeze blew through his hair, calming his nerves as he continued thinking.

Carla, Wendy, and Erza—everyone had a point, he was too stubborn to finally admit it. Despite the three years passing, Natsu couldn't feel any closure in his heart. His mind and everyone around chanted she's gone forever, his heart denied everything.

The image of Lucy showing him her guild mark dabbled into his mind. A small grin formed as he became lost in his memories. Flashes of different adventures appeared as he continued walking. The many times they spent together, be it in adversities or happiness, gave him great comfort.

The leaves weren't falling like they were in Magnolia. The flowers were still blossoming, the trees were still green, and the breeze didn't feel like a typical autumn wind. Autumn felt like death with everything aging and falling victim to the way nature worked. Yet, in that town, the atmosphere felt like new life and happiness.

Perhaps his time here would help him come to terms with something he hid away for so long.

Small leaves, still green, danced in the air as he continued strolling through.

From the corner of his eyes, a flash of long blond hair caught his attention. His vision shifted from what's in front to the side, promptly causing his jaw to fall as his eyes widened.

"Lu-Lucy?"

The blonde girl stopped walking. She looked at him with initial confusion though her gaze seemed to soften. She raised an eyebrow, stepping closer as she tried to look at him deeper.

"Lucy?" Natsu repeated.

"You do seem familiar, have we met before?" she asked, giving him a grin.

He was panting, the sound of his voice cracking as he was left breathless. He rubbed his eyes and she didn't disappear. She was still there, smiling, though she had no memory of him.

"Lucy!" He wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Lucy was taken back, though the hug promptly caused her to reluctantly lift her arms and return the hug.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him.

They broke away from the hug. "You really don't remember me, do you?" Natsu asked. His tone displaying a disappointed voice as Lucy shook her head.

"I could've. I was found on the shores three years ago with no memory of myself. I just knew my name was Lucy," Lucy explained. Natsu bit his lip back, giving her a small nod.

"Lucy _Heartfilia_," Natsu added.

"Hear-Heartfilia?" Lucy placed a thumb on her chin, tapping her foot as she tried to recall where she heard that name before.

"You were from a rich family; you joined a guild called Fairy Tail. We met when someone pretending to be a Fairy Tail mage had you under a spell and I broke it. We ended up stopping his plans. I also destroyed half the town and we had to escape the royal army, but after that you joined Fairy Tail!" Natsu explained enthusiastically. He breathed out, the faithful encounter was years ago, yet seeing Lucy again brought it back even more vividly.

Lucy stared at Natsu's necklace and stretched her arm to reveal the pink guild mark. "So this is what this means, I thought it was just a tattoo I got. .."

"It's a guild mark," Natsu explained, clutching Lucy's hand and gently massaging the mark with his thumb.

"I wish I could remember," Lucy said wishfully.

"We had a lot more adventures! Once we broke the rules and went on a dangerous S-Class mission and took a guild member, Gray, hostage," Natsu said with a wide grin. Lucy's mouth fell open at the mention, though she ended up giggling after a moment.

"I want to hear more adventures, tell me everything you remember," she asked. Natsu nodded as both exchanged smiles.

* * *

Lucy was sitting across from Natsu, her palms underneath her chin as she listened to all of Natsu's stories.

"I've been having weird dreams…could they be memories? I was never unable to figure out the meaning," Lucy said. "However, hearing all these stories are bringing back the images from the dreams."

Natsu couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't sure how it happened—but he was thankful to have her back. He knew everyone at the guild would be more than delighted to find out Lucy was alive—albeit with no memories—but alive with traces of her past.

"I still can't believe the cats I have as my phone charms could speak and we visited another world," Lucy said with a small laugh. "It sounded like we had a lot of fun."

Natsu nodded. "We definitely did."

He slid the necklace off his neck and held it up, the guild mark shining in the sunlight as it swayed in the wind.

"What a beautiful necklace," Lucy gushed.

"It's actually yours," Natsu said as it continued to dangle. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but you disappeared…"

Lucy got up and walked over to him. "I can't remember you, but I feel you must be special to me," she said as Natsu lifted her hair and placed the necklace around her.

"You were more than special," he told he her. "You still are." Lucy placed a hand on the necklace and turned her head to face Natsu, a grin appearing on her face.


End file.
